


I hate you. Love you too: Unscripted

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Series: I hate you. Love you too. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Beta Wanted, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Time Travel, Unofficial Sequel, winteriron+kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: The unofficial sequel to "I hate you. Love you too."(Link to Original:https://goo.gl/hWSbJx). The moments you didn't see, takes place throughout the 40s and modern day. Ignores depressing ending unless comments ask otherwise. Can be taken without reading the original but shouldn't. It's like 13 chapters, go read it.





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!

Chapter Index:

Ideas so far, feel free to add any prompts that come to you, I'm open for suggestions.

Chapter 2: Bucky recounts their wedding. No dream sequence this time. Toni finds out she's pregnant, only two months after the Civil War was resolved, hilarity ensues, also the media goes crazy. 

Chapter 3: Bucky asking Toni out on a date in the 40s, chickening out twice before she does it herself. Also, him stealing the bet winnings from Steve.

Chapter 4: Toni's teacher realizing her genius, and trying to tell someone about her gifted student and being shut down, small cameo with our favorite alcoholic parental role model, pre-famousness.

Chapter 5: Toni's attempts to sign up for the army, sometimes with Steve sometimes without, and failing before her friend convinces her Nursing is her only way in.

Chapter 6: Nadine and Stevie find the internet and all the articles about their parents, Steve talks to them.

Chapter 7: Baby 3's born, gender reveal, who was right?(You'll only get this if you read the original)

Chapter 9: Continuation of the really depressing alternate ending, is Toni really dead? What's different about Nadine, and where's Stevie.

Chapter 9: Toni and Bucky retire from superheroing for a white picket fence and green lawn. The neighbors think Toni's cheating with Steve and secretly judge them very loudly and publicly, and Peter Parker shows up to do a quick story.

Chapter 10: It's baby 3's first birthday! Yay, the gang shows up with their own kids, (Possible Clintasha haven't decided. Clint might just show up with his cannon kids.) Bucky's grand nieces and nephews show up and it's not weird at all. Thor and Jane also have a kid, because I needed to fill space and why not. They, organize a carpool. And defeat more aliens. And talk about pilates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


	2. Father of my Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma post the link to the original story right here ------>https://goo.gl/hWSbJx
> 
> "Pep?" Toni says
> 
> "Toni? I'm at work what's up?"
> 
> "I fell, into WebMD"
> 
> "Toni, we talked about this."
> 
> "I've either got broken ribs, or Costochondritis or-"
> 
> "Stop! Read me your symptoms."
> 
> "Oh, so now you're a doctor?"
> 
> "More than Web MD is."
> 
> "Fair enough, ok so mood swings, back pain, vomiting, fatigue, nausea. What's the diagnosis, Dr. Potts?"
> 
> "Toni, I think you should go to CVS."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Grab a few pregnancy tests."
> 
> Silence on the other side of the call is the only thing that greets Pepper "Toni?"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Those are signs of pregnancy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!

Brew Darrymore  
Clevver News  
April 15, 2017

"The Dust Has Settled

New York remains relatively calm in light or recent events, where the former Avengers Team battled each other over the Sokovia Accords. There hasn't been any sightings of James Barnes, Toni Stark or Steve Rogers since the battle but we'll consider that a blessing since the last time they saw each other chaos followed. The Stark Barnes wedding which was set about 2 months ago is still scheduled for this weekend and Rogers has not publically announced his declination to attend and their invitation was not rescinded so it appear's he'll attend. This should be good."

"Why do they always call me 'James'?" Bucky asked his friend who was helping him put his suit on. 

"I don't know maybe Bucky's too informal." He replies

"But they don't call Toni Antonia or Steve Steven?"

"Well, those are more common nicknames."

"Common my ass."

He was about to gripe some more when Pepper walked in "Save your ass for Toni, you walk in 2. Don't be late or there won't be any ass left."

He salutes her, and readjusts his tie, "Jeez, why am I even nervous, we're already married, we're barely renewing our vows."

"Well, now you're in front of an audience."

He hears the call of Pepper "30 seconds Barnes!"

He speed walks down the hall to where she was waiting, she takes his tie and readjust, and sends him off with a pat on his cheek. "Good luck."

He's down the aisle before he knows it, given soft smiles and thumbs up, and then Toni appears in the doorway on Steves' arm, they walk down slowly, pausing to smile at everyone they want to. 

When they get to the end, Steve pulls the veil softly and slowly off her face, and whispers something in her ear, she just winks and steps up to the altar.

The ceremony was a blur, them deciding not to repeat their vows because they don't need to show off how in love they are to their family, friends, acquaintances and colleagues. They said all they needed to in Paris. 

"You may kiss the bride."

And he does.

 

"Miss. Stark Barnes?"

Toni sighed, sitting next to the toilet, almost dry heaving again just at the name she was addressed by "Lionel, please choose one. I don't care which but choose one I can't stand Stark Barnes."

He coughs uncomfortably "Well, the startup company from Japan is here and-"

"Can you move them from 11 to noon?"

He looks at his clipboard and shuffles a few papers. "Well, I'd have to move your whole schedule up."

"What are my last two things?"

"PR Meeting and a conference with Justin Hammar's lawyers."

"Bump those two till after lunch tomorrow. Actually cut Justin Hammar completely, what is he suing us for?"

"We're suing him, he completely copied our newest design and-"

"Bump him to next Monday."

"Ok, Mrs.....Stark?"

She smiles, good choice she thought to herself "That's fine, Lionel. Tell Julia I said hi."

Lionel smiles at her and scurries off.

"Shit." The next round of nausea hits her and she's back in the toilet

Two hours later, while she's on lunch break, she calls Pepper after falling into the black hole that is WebMD

"Pep?" Toni says

"Toni? I'm at work what's up?"

"I fell, into WebMD"

"Toni, we talked about this."

"I've either got broken ribs, or Costochondritis or-"

"Stop! Read me your symptoms."

"Oh, so now you're a doctor?"

"More than Web MD is."

"Fair enough, ok so mood swings, back pain, vomiting, fatigue, nausea. What's the diagnosis, Dr. Potts?"

"Toni, I think you should go to CVS."

"Why?"

"Grab a few pregnancy tests."

Silence on the other side of the call is the only thing that greets Pepper "Toni?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those are signs of pregnancy."

"I can't"

"Yes, you can. Go there as soon as you can."

"No, if the press gets wind of this-" Toni didn't have to finish her sentence, Pepper knew. "I'm coming over I'll grab some on my way or have my driver. I don't need a scandal either."

"I thought you were working?"

Pepper snorts, "It's basically for show, everyone knows I own this place."

Pepper shows up with 10 different test, 3 different brands of tests and chocolate. Toni was very grateful.

About 15 minutes, later most of the test developed. Positive.(AN: I have no idea how long these take to show up, this was my guesstimate. If my parents look at my search history they'll be very concerned.)

"Ok."

Pepper glanced at Toni "You're happy?"

"Yes. I mean, we weren't trying but we both love kids. And wanted them. Eventually. How will I tell him."

The phone rings, a meeting was called, Pepper has to run to work too. She kind of forgot. That is until she was walking home that afternoon, and a bus with her husband's face and much much more showing drove by. "Jesus, you marry a model and now everyone sees what you see. Father of my child half naked on a bus." She mutters to herself, smiles and tests it out a little louder "Father of my child." She furrows her brow lays a hand on her stomach, "Children?"

She gets home only a few minutes later, "Bucky? You'll never guess which bus just drove by me?"

"Let me guess? The Calvin Klein one?"

"The one and only. Not that I'm complaining but I wish you'd save it for me."

"I save the best part for you, of course." He leans in and gives her a kiss. She remembers her tidbit of news.

"Oh by the way, in addition to being the best husband, and model you can now become the best at something... new."

She grabs the mug she'd bought from the corner store, out of the bag "What's that?" he says, she hands him it, and he reads the mug and gasps "Best father?"

She reflexively holds her breath, he laughs and gives her a hug "You're pregnant?"

"Yup."

"Who else knows?"

"Lots of people soon. I accidently touched my stomach in public, and I bought that mug and I know there was a reporter following me."

"Well, I'm glad I found out from you. So do you think boy or girl?"

"About that."

 

Mildred Cruz

"Bark Baby?"

Bark is the ship name for Toni Stark and Bucky Barnes, but it looks like that ship is long gone considering they've just announced their welcoming their first child will be born in April, there's no word on gender because it's such an early pregnancy."

Twitter:

JulyO'Conner: Just bet 50$ that the bark baby is a girl, crossing my fingers  
#BarkBaby #GirlorBoyBark? 

 

TUMBLR"  
tHEiNCIDENTgirl  
|I was standing on the street, when I saw Toni FUCKING Stark see a bus with BUCKY BARNES on it, grab her belly and whisper father of my child. I'M DEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


	3. This time I'm really gonna do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This time is for real."
> 
> "Ok then."
> 
> I turned toward Steve and threw my boot at him missing by a foot, "I'm serious. This is the time. I'm gonna do it."
> 
> "You said that last time." He said almost apologetically, "I think you need to stop preparing and worrying and just do it."
> 
> "Rip off the band-aid?"
> 
> "Exactly. Now stop adjusting your jacket, and go sweep her off her feet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't posted in a really long time and I'm sorry but it took forever to get this just right, I hope you like it. I do. I excited for the next chapter and hopefully it'll be quicker to write than this one!
> 
> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!

**Attempt Number 1**

"This time is for real."

"Ok then."

I turned toward Steve and threw my boot at him missing by a foot, "I'm serious. This is the time. I'm gonna do it."

"You said that last time." He said almost apologetically, "I think you need to stop preparing and worrying and just do it."

"Rip off the band-aid?"

"Exactly. Now stop adjusting your jacket, and go sweep her off her feet."

"Right," I say slowly walking out of my room, mumbling to myself, rip off the band-aid, and sweep her off her feet.

The streets weren't very clean, what with cars going by, kids playing soccer, and tag. I did my best not to get dust on my pants but there's only so much you can do.

"Aye! Barnes? Join us, we need our star goalie!"

"Can't! On my way some'ere important maybe next time."

"Well, send over that Stark girl! We're dying out here!"

"Can't do that either, she's the important thing I'm going to!"

The kid laughs and goes back to his match, and I can't help but smile.

Steve's house isn't too much of a walk away and I had to walk slow, as to not break a sweat.

"Bucky?" I looked up and she was standing on the porch outside her house. Her brown hair was braided back, and a pencil was stuck behind her ear.

"Hey Tones, I- came here..." I stopped talking and my mouth seemed to keep moving. "to hang out."

She looked confused but invited me in, I cringed when my face was turned.

"I've been upstairs working all afternoon, those soccer kids have been badgering me forever but I'm so close to fixing that junk TV I found!" She says beckoning me up the stairs with a smile plastered on her face, I know she wants to tell me more about it but I need to ask her before I chicken out. Again.

"Toni?" I say as we finally make it into her makeshift room, "I need to ask something. Important."

Her expression is worried, probably expecting me to say I was fired again, or that Steve's been beat up by the crowd 'round here. "What is it?"

"Would you..like to.." I say slowly trying to read her face but getting nothing.

"Hey Bucky! I didn't hear you come in?" In the door way is Mrs. Rogers, "You've been coming 'round here alot lately, I though you three always met up in that little park." She said pointedly smiling like she knew something we didn't.

I wish I could say I was annoyed by her interruption but I couldn't stand myself stammering anymore. Mrs. Rogers left a few minutes later and in the end asked if she'd finishes for the day and wanted to go play soccer, she declined saying she'd join soon. 

Steve was so disappointed.

**Attempt Number 2**

"Just ask her to that movie she wants to see!" Steve said urgently, "You must've ask a dozen girls out before! What's the hold up?"

"It's different," I say, "It's Toni, I've known her forever. I can't just..y'know?"

"Well get on it or someone else will, you know Tucker's been talking 'bout asking her somewhere."

"Tucker?" I say

Steve nods, "I've gotta go, Ma's been wondering why I'm spending so much time at your house."

I find Toni standing in front of a building sketching where she thinks the support beams would be, "Hey, Tones. Whatcha doing."

She doesn't look at me when she responds, "Not much, I've had a strange afternoon so now I'm making myself feel better by designing my own tower. Tryna figure out where the beams would go, but this crap hole is so unstable I can't go in to check it out."

"What happened to make this afternoon so bad?" He says uncertainly

"Not much, you wouldn't care. Boy trouble, y'know?" She pauses, "Trevor Donald asked me to see that movie I've been saving up for."

I nearly chocked on my own spit, "What'd you say? I mean you really wanted to see that movie right?"

She pauses again, "Yeah, well I said no, there's this other guy who I liked, who I wanted to ask me and I figured he'd get scared off if I went with Trevor." She said curtly

Bucky kicked the ground, hurting his foot, another guy? How on earth could he compete with Trevor and some mystery guy? He'd have to reassess his strategy... come back later...

**Attempt Number 3: Toni's Turn.**

As Bucky walks away, Toni feels the heat rising in her chest. Jesus Christ what a dunce, could she be anymore obvious. Telling him how much she wanted to see that stupid movie every day for a week and he didn't pick up? Telling him why she turned down Trevor. Ok, she thought to herself, this 40s bullshit isn't gonna work. 

"Bucky!" She stood up and ran to catch up with him, "Bucky!

He turned around in surprise, "What?"

"Do you wanna see the movie with me?" She said,

"I thought you were waiting for some other guy to ask you?" Bucky said 

"Yeah, well he's kinda dense, I don't think he'll have the guts so I'm asking him instead."

Bucky's face went white for nearly a full minute, "God I am really stupid, aren't I?"

Toni smiled, "Yeah, but I like you anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


	4. Unintentional Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky! When's your girlfriend coming over?" Rebecca asks following her older brother around as he does his chores early that morning, "Not my girlfriend, and she and Steve are coming over around noon Bex."
> 
> "But you want her to be your girlfriend?" Rebecca persists, "I don't know Bex," Bucky replied lazily trying not to engage his sister, 
> 
> "Well I love Toni, she braided my hair and showed up Devin when he made fun of my dress." Rebecca said happily giving up her mission to get Bucky to confess his love for Toni,
> 
> "Devin made fun of your dress?" Bucky said looking up,
> 
> "Yeah, but don't worry, Toni took care of it."
> 
> "What she say?"
> 
> "I don't know but she told me he wouldn't bother me anymore and he hasn't."
> 
> Bucky went back to his chores and Rebecca found an old book to look at, when Angie walked in, "Bucky, when's your girlfriend coming around?"
> 
> Bucky gave a frustrated groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!

Toni meets Mrs. Barnes for the first time a year after she arrives in 1927 and meets Bucky and Toni. It's actually weird how they seemed to avoid each other, things coming up when they made plans to go over the Barnes's house, Mrs. Barnes going somewhere when Toni finally did come over, and all sorts of other stuff preventing them from seeing each other for most of 1927 and 1928.

The first time they meet isn't planned as the grand meeting of Antonia Stark and Winifred Barnes. Bucky causally invites Steve and Toni over and for the first time Mrs. Barnes doesn't have errands or meetings or anything else to go to that day. Mrs. Barnes only realizes she's never actually seen Toni an hour before she and Steve are due at her house, 

"Bucky! When's your girlfriend coming over?" Rebecca asks following her older brother around as he does his chores early that morning, "Not my girlfriend, and she and Steve are coming over around noon Bex."

"But you want her to be your girlfriend?" Rebecca persists, "I don't know Bex," Bucky replied lazily trying not to engage his sister, 

"Well I love Toni, she braided my hair and showed up Devin when he made fun of my dress." Rebecca said happily giving up her mission to get Bucky to confess his love for Toni,

"Devin made fun of your dress?" Bucky said looking up,

"Yeah, but don't worry, Toni took care of it."

"What she say?"

"I don't know but she told me he wouldn't bother me anymore and he hasn't."

Bucky went back to his chores and Rebecca found an old book to look at, when Angie walked in, "Bucky, when's your girlfriend coming around?"

Bucky gave a frustrated groan and I finally stepped in, "Girls stop teasing Bucky, and Angie, Toni and Steve are coming over at noon."

"Steve's coming?" Angie said, and Bucky gave her a look. 

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly noon arriving sooner than it should have, I could tell because all three of them got antsier and antsier as the hours past. 

Finally there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it and a short girl with long brown hair was standing on my doorstep next to a familiar face. 

"Hey hun" I say giving Steve a quick hug, and turning towards Toni and repeating, I'd heard so much about her from Steve, Bucky, Angie, and Rebecca I felt I'd known her just as long. "You must be Toni" I say

"Mrs. Barnes," She says with a smile, "Please, Winnie."

"Ma? Is that Steve and Toni?"

"Yea Buck!"

Bucky runs to meet them and they venture to the outdoors, I don't see them for a few more hours till they come stumbling back in all three of them covered in dirt.

"There was some sorta race, we snuck in!" Steve said enthusiastically

"They didn't really think it through, the road was covered in dirt so when the started to run it went flying, mostly into the crowds." Toni explained,

"Steve caught a whole mouthful and started to choke, and you know how bad his asthma can get, well it was 3 times worse!" Bucky said grinning

"So this guy yells I'm a doctor! And starts squeezing his gut and we're looking at him like he's insane!" Bucky continued, 

"And everyone yells, what the hell are you doing! And Toni yells "It's the Heimlich!" and the guy looks at her and give one on push and I can breath again! But the doctors like "How'd you know that? Who are you?" and Toni grabs us and we run!" Steve finishes

"It was wild," Toni says, "I must've heard about it in a medical journal a year ago, and that must've been Henry Judah Heimlich!"

Steve and Bucky give her an odd look, "Maybe you should go home Steve, I mean if you've chocked like that you're mom should know." I suggest

His shoulders sink, "Yeah I guess, but Tones, it's nearly 9 Mom'll want you back in half an hour."

Toni nods and we all watch as Steve exits.

Angie and Rebecca finding the story just as exhilarating, "Next time you have to bring us on an adventure"

"I don't think so Bex" Bucky says "You're a little young, and you know how girls can be.."

Toni hits him in the shoulder, "Well, maybe in a year or so, we'll go out together just the three of us, no boys to slow us down." Throwing Bucky a look, she, Angie and Rebecca grin.

"And Steve almost died?" Angie asked for the 3rd time

"Well, probably not, but yeah maybe.." Bucky started

"It must've been so scary, he must've been so brave." Angie said to no one in particular and Toni shot Bucky a worried look

"Toni it's almost 9:30, you should head home dear, Bucky can walk you."

The sun was just setting as the two walk down the street, laughing jokingly hitting each other and I can't help myself but make a few predictions as to how their relationship could grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


	5. Exemplary Example of an Entirely Unusual Opening.

May 2nd, 1929

"Dear Mrs. Rogers

We're writing to you on behalf of your son Tony Stark, he's been entered into a scholarship program for gifted 5th to 10th graders so that they may receive the education they deserve in order to reach their full potential and add to society in ways normal citizens cannot. This scholarship includes moving up 1 to 4 grades past age group, a full scholarship to New York's best private schools, and a full paid college in any maths or science major. We hope you considers this rare opportunity and let your child flourish as they were meant to. You can RSVP by telling the teacher who volunteered this child to bring them to our offices in one month exactly, they will take care of the rest.

Thank you, Sincerely

Chores MacGillicuddy"

 

Sarah Rogers slowly lowered the letter, processing what it said. It appears to be a dream come true, someone recognizing Toni's genius and giving a way to help her achieve her potential. The only problem was they seemed to think she was a he. She wondered if her teacher had said that so they'd even consider her, or maybe she just made a mistake. She decided to let her teacher explain it to Toni and not say anything since she felt she didn't understand what it was about. In the meantime, Steve and Toni were still sleeping and breakfast needed to be made.

Elodie Pamson had taught 5th grade for all of 5 years when she came across a genius student. She’d been informed of the scholarship program, a few decades ago a local student had even been entered in and won a small sum for his studies. But the moment she met Toni Stark, she knew she’d have to find away to make them expand their idea of qualified applicants. But first she needed to get Toni through the door, and with a masculine name like that, and a 4.0 average, it wasn’t hard to make a small typo on the application. The day Toni’s family was supposed to have recived the letter informing them of the program, she came to class as normal and saw Elodie afterwards.

“Mrs. Pamson, I’d like to thank you for entering me, but a mistake’s been made. They seem to think I’m a boy and something tells me they’ll be mighty upset when they find out they were wrong.”

Elodie smiled, the girl was right, but she didn’t need to know it yet, “We’ll if they were so impressed with your intellegence as a boy, when they figure out you’re a girl, they’ll have to be silly not to allow you to go on.”

Toni nodded solemly, “C’mon Toni! We’re playing soccer!” James ran in from the playground outside, already covered in dirt, he waved her out to the feild. None of the other girls particpated, but you couldn’t tell the differnece between player when Toni ran. Elodie wondered to herself how long it’d take them to notice Toni was a girl they way she acted.

It wasn’t long at all. They yelled a lot. The old man seemed very kind when Elodie, Mrs. Rogers, and Toni were escorted into his office by a suspicious secratary. 

“Why hello!” He said, “What are you selling little girl?” He peered over at Toni, she’d gotten hair hair curled, and a new dress tailored for the interview, a luxary Elodie knew the Rogers’ couldn’t afford. “I’m afraid I’m not selling anything. I’m your two o’clock appointment. Toni Stark. Antonia Stark.”

He blinks in disbelif, and runs a hand through his grey mustache before sighing, “Is this some sort of joke? Did Maxwell fudge your report cards and bribe you to apply, to prove my scholarship is some sort of scam? I’ll bet the other Stark applicant is some sort of hoax too? Is Howard secretly Howarda or is he black? Or a jew?” He slams his fist on the table, all the women jump back.

“This is no joke sir. And Antonia’s grades have been earn by intellect. She deserves this scholarship. You were ready to hand it to Anthony Stark.”

“You aren’t asking me to push some little schoolgirl up a grade. The second she turns 18 it won’t matter how quickly she left high school! She’s quite pretty, she doesn’t need this scholarship, I’m sure some young man can take care of her.”

Elodie grabs Toni’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go. We don’t need this hateful man to show the world how bright you are.”

On their way out, Toni locks eyes with a similar young boy, who looks quite familiar, but distant. He’s playing with wooden blocks and doesn’t look up at her as she leaves, unlike all the others.

The scholarship goes to a young Howard Stark.


End file.
